Oil Panic X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Oil Panic series and the Super Smash Bros. series. See here for interactions between Super Smash Bros. and the overall "Game & Watch series". Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 The boss character from Oil Panic appears in the Game & Watch-themed stage in the game, Superflat World: Flat Zone (which is mainly based on Helmet); the character occasionally walks in holding the oil drum, then trips and spills the oil o the floor, making it slippery for a while. The stage's Game & Watch console is also used as the basis for the "Game & Watch" trophy, unlocked by beating Event 45: Game & Watch Forever!, or playing 200 VS. Matches. This mentions Oil Panic as one of the games incorporated in the stage, but it doesn't feature any other reference. While Flat Zone doesn't return as a stand-alone stage in later games, it's used as one of the layouts in Flat Zone X in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Ultimate. Additionally Mr. Game & Watch's Down Special move is based on Oil Panic, having him bring out the station helper's bucket from the original game and using it to absorb up to three energy-based projectiles; the bucket can be held out as long as the player wants (being the move in the game to allow this). When the attack is used after the bucket is full, Mr. Game & Watch will splash the oil to the opponent dealing as much damage as the absorbed attacks would have dealt. Because Mr. Game & Watch's trophy implies that he was the protagonist of various Game & Watch games, Manhole being represented as one of his moves can be interpreted as retroactively revealing that the character in Oil Panic has always truly been Mr. Game & Watch. This move remains Mr. Game & Watch's Down Special attack in all his subsequent appearances. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 The new Game & Watch-themed stage in the game, Flat Zone 2, is based on various Game & Watch games, starting with Fire (G&W) and then changing to either Lion, Chef or the bottom screen of Oil Panic. The Oil Panic layout reproduces the environment from the original game with the gas station's two floors serving as soft platforms, but there aren't the boss nor the helper character; if any fighter touches one of the two customers at the bottom, he or she will get angry, acting the same way as when they have oil spilled on them in the original game, and they causing damage to fighters; the alarm policeman appears in the upper right corner swinging the bell to warn that the stage is about to change. This stage returns unchanged in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and then serves as the basis for the Flat Zone X stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Ultimate. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) With the Flat Zone 2 stage returning in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and it being updated to Flat Zone X in the Wii U version, both games also feature a trophy based on Oil Panic, unlocked through random rewards. Its description reads "The Game & Watch Multi Screen series is the big, big brother of the Nintendo DS. One classic title was Oil Panic, which puts you in charge of a petrol station that's sprung a leak. As oil drips down on the upper screen, you've got to catch it in buckets on the lower screen or risk an angry customer with a face full of oil!" Note that the trophy's model is actually based on the stage itself, so it's represented as a Wide Screen Game & Watch with the title "Smash Brothers", while the original game is a Multi Screen Game & Watch. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 The Flat Zone X stage returns from the previous game, and Mr. Game & Watch still has his Oil Panic-based Standard Special move; most Mr. Game & Watch moves now have him transforming completely into the character from the original game, and this is applied only partially to his Down special, that has his face transforming to resemble the Station Helper from the original game, while keeping his original body. The game also features an Oil Panic Spirit, represented by the Station helper collecting oil in his bucket. This is spirit #702, and it's a Support spirit in the Advanced category (★★). It takes two slots and when equipped it grants Sticky-Floor Immunity. It's unlocked by winning the respective augmented fight, consisting in a battle in the Oil Panic layout of Flat Zone X with slippery floor, against a team of four Mr. Game & Watch in his default appearance; the background music is Flat Zone. This is considered an in-universe link because the game's plot indicates that all spirits are characters that lost their body in Galeem's attack, and the augmented fight is actually against a Puppet Fighter animated by the spirit. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links